Dark Eyed
by DaRk BlUe IcE
Summary: Two young witches and a human boy mayhem?


This story is made for Flaller. Hope you like it!  
  
Dark Eyed  
  
Chapter 1- Settling in  
  
The golden ball of flame was drawing to an end, where as its remaining flame was drawn away from the balls power, the sphere on which people lived their lives with was now gone, for the night stars to take it's place. The weather was samui (cold) now the diminutive amount of snow disappeared from the morning lights power. There was now a light breeze brushing the leaves slightly on the ground.  
  
Kai was looking a bit pissed off at the fact that his team mates were dithering about, about the fact they were hungry and didn't know where to eat. They were moaning on where to eat and every time someone suggested somewhere someone would say they didn't like the food or something like that.  
  
"How about that weird funny looking place over there," Tyson asked pointing to where was. "Tyson that's the.... never mind," Kenny explained.  
  
"Shall we go there? What do you think Kai?" Max asked.  
  
Kai stood up from the wall and gave them all the death glare and was about to say something when Ray interrupted him.  
  
"O.k. we'll go there," Ray said panicking and began to push Max to the restaurant.  
  
In the restaurant, they all sat by the window because Tyson was moaning at the fact that he liked to breath when he ate. Which puzzled the gang into asking the same questions.  
  
"How can you breath when you eat all that stuff? And don't you breathe anyway when you eat?" Kenny asked the questions for the group.  
  
"Don't confuse me Kenny one question at a time yeah food," Tyson said getting up and running towards the food. Kai rolled his eyes and shut them again.  
After the meal or in Tyson's case the buffet, the bladebreakers decided to check into the hotel.  
  
"What! What do you mean we have to share a room?" Tyson shouted angrily at the woman at the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sternly. "But there is no more rooms available."  
  
"Tyson leave the lady alone, you are so embarrassing," Ray said frantically looking around to see if anyone was watching while he was dragging him away luckily no one was.  
  
"Thanks Miss," Kenny thanked the lady while taking the key.  
  
"What are you doing Kenny?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Getting the key to our room what does it look like." Kenny told him.  
  
"Thanks Kenny you just ruined my plan," Tyson said sarcastically he folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"What plan? You don't need a plan to ask for a key to get in a hotel room," Ray inquired.  
  
"You see my plan was to moan as long as I could and then she'd have to get us another room or two," Tyson explained. The others sighed (exception of Kai).  
  
"Were you not listening she said...oh...I don't know why I bother let's just go," Ray was about to explain.  
  
The bladebreakers finally made it to their room after 20minutes of looking, thanks to Tyson; they found the room number 13.  
  
"Oh great unlucky number," Dizzy complained.  
  
"I don't get it," Tyson said looking puzzled. "Why is it unlucky?"  
  
"Don't worry yourself Tyson just open the door," Max said while tapping him on the back.  
  
"Oh I get it now," Tyson said looking proud of him self. "It's superstition."  
  
"Just open the fucking door Tyson!" Kai exclaimed sounding a little pissed off... ok, very pissed off.  
  
"I knew you being nice to me wouldn't last," Tyson announced while opening the door.  
  
When Tyson finally opened the door everyone dropped there bags and looked in amazement.  
  
"Gees man, look at this place no wonder we didn't need any more rooms." Tyson gasped while looking at the ceiling.  
  
The room was like a palace, the walls were a light blue and the ceiling was a bright white with different colours and patterns. The floor was velvet and felt like paradise. There were three master beds and two double beds that were covered in fake fur. In the bathroom it had a Jacuzzi, one bath and an automatic shower. The walls were turquoise and tiled all the way round the bottom half of the wall and floor. It was every thing you could wish for and to top it all off it had a perfect view of the Russian city of Moscow, which you could see from the second floor.  
  
"Wow what's this?" Tyson said walking towards a red button.  
  
"Tyson no don't press anything!" Kenny screamed but it was too late. The roof began to slowly slide open and you could see the moon and stars in the night sky above.  
  
"For once Tyson you did something good," Ray complemented while watching the stars glitter. "I think I'm gonna like it here," Tyson said while sitting on one of the master beds and looking up at the stars.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ We don't own Beyblade in case you thought We'd forgot. So what do you think of the first chappie? Well tell me what you think if you like. Soz if it is boring our first chapters always are, but in the middle there ok we guess. 


End file.
